Shut your mouth!
by Vickan-chan
Summary: HiruxMamo. Mamori is furious and is about to tell Hiruma off, but it doesn’t go exactly as planned…


**Title: **Shut your mouth!

**Summary:**Mamori is furious and is about to tell Hiruma off, but it doesn't go exactly as planned…

**Rating: **T

**Fandom: **Eyeshield 21 (Which belongs to Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke)

**Characters: **Hiruma x Mamori

**Author's note: **I was gonna write something totally different in my notebook when I accidently happened to write this little story instead. It's a bit fluffy, but they deserve some fluff once in a while too, don't you think? *Wink wink* It's a one shot. Hope you like it, please review!

Oh and unless you got that, the '_cursive_' text is Hiruma's thoughts.

___________________________________________________________________________

Team practice had just ended and the Devil Bats was gathered in the club room. The quarterback sat down in his chair with a sigh, putting his newly polished G3A3 rifle on the table before he turned his attention to his laptop. He picked up a new sugar free gum and started chewing, not seeming to notice the worried looks the rest of the team members gave each other as they felt the scary dark aura that radiated from the usually calm and kind team manager. They all recognized the danger of the situation and quickly fled out of the club house, not wanting to be caught in the blast they knew would come.

'_Fuck! Here we go again…'_

Mamori clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She had had more than enough of that blond demon's shooting and threats for one day.

"Hiruma! If you don't stop harassing Sena, I will forcibly take him out of the club! Why does he have to participate in training sessions anyway? He isn't even a regular player! And besides, where is Eyeshield-kun? He of all people should show up at practice! Or did you scare him off with all of your malicious shooting?"

Hiruma stared at his furious manager as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Kekeke. You sure know how to keep that mouth of yours going. But if you don't mind I'd like some peace and quiet while I'm working."

'_Damn, can't she tell I'm tired?'_

"WHAT?!" Mamori's patience meter was running dangerously low now.

"You heard me, fucking manager. Go and buy some creampuffs to stuff in that hole of yours if you so desperately want to use it for something!" He lazily turned to his computer again.

*SLAP!*

Hiruma looked up in surprise as the hot pain slowly started radiating from his left cheek. Mamori met his surprised look with her own furious gaze. Only, the rage that just a moment ago had completely filled her now slowly subsided just to be replaced with fear. She waited for the wild explosion from the quarterback, but none came. Not even the slightest glint of anger was in his eyes. He simply looked at her.

"Hiruma-kun?", she whispered when she couldn't take the unsettling silence anymore. Hiruma continued to indifferently look at her as he saw the change of emotions mirror in her face.

Now Mamori started to feel really uneasy. That he hadn't already yelled at her probably meant that something worse was about to come later. She was sure he had something dreadfully embarrassing in his little Devil's Handbook that he always kept close at hand.

"Done with your ranting?" He finally said in a low even voice.

She nearly flinched at the sound of his NOT angry voice.

"I…" She didn't know what to say anymore. She had meant to yell at him about what had felt like a million things just a few moments ago, but now her mind had gone completely blank.

"What will you do to me?" She said quietly.

"Huh?" Hiruma lifted an eyebrow.

"I mean you will punish me, right? Well obviously you will, 'cause you wouldn't just let something like that pass. I…I slapped you! I can't believe I did that, well not that you didn't deserve it! You always keep bullying everyone else! But, well, I shouldn't have slapped you anyway, I'm sorry about that. But you know there's really no need for you t…

'_Fuck! Does that girl never shut up???'_

Suddenly something big appeared in front of her face. Somewhere back in her mind she was also aware of the fact that someone had taken a tight grip on her right arm. Something soft prevented her lips from finishing the sentence. It took her a while to realize what was actually happening. H-he was kissing her! She blinked and then realized she should kiss back. He seemed a little surprised when she did, but responded with deepening the kiss. It felt so different from what she had imagined kissing him would be like. His lips were so soft and yet there was so much force behind the kiss. Not in an unpleasant way though, she felt it was rather egging her on.

Since this was actually her first kiss, Mamori had no idea of where to put her hands, so she hesitantly moved her right hand to Hiruma's hair. She had always wanted to touch it, but never dared (except that time she had found him asleep in the classroom).

Encouraged, he put his right hand around her waist and pulled her closer. Mamori gasped as she felt his pointy teeth playfully nipping her lower lip. He smiled widely at her reaction before taking advantage of her open mouth and sliding his tongue in. Totally unprepared for that, she let out a whimper and tightened her grip of his hair, instinctively trying to pull him away. She didn't put enough power behind the attempt though, so he misinterpreted her intentions. He let out a low growl as even more of his tongue entered her mouth and it felt like there was hardly any room left for her own tongue, so she hesitantly slid it into his mouth. She had no idea of what she was supposed to do with her tongue. It looked so natural and easy when they kissed in movies. She let Hiruma guide her and soon their tongues were wrestling on equal grounds. Sometimes she felt his gum sliding by.

Suddenly she felt weak. Her knees started go give way for her weight, but before she could fall on the floor, Hiruma caught her. He pulled away from her, still holding her in a firm grip. Mamori felt really confused now and rather dizzy as she looked up into his green feline eyes.

"Breathe, damn it!" Hiruma's brusque voice brought her back to reality and she realized she was out of breath. She breathed in deeply and it took a moment before she could breathe normally again.

"Kekeke, fucking manager!" He sounded rather amused and Mamori could detect a slight proud look on his face too.

Mamori blushed as she realized she had just kissed the one and only Hiruma Yoichi and to make it worse, or maybe better, she wasn't sure of which, he was still holding her in his arms. This whole situation seemed so unreal that she had no idea of what to do. Jeez, how did this happen?! Then she noticed a slight pink tone on one of his cheeks. That's right, she had slapped him.

She raised her hand and touched the cheek gently.

"Does it hurt?" She asked him with regret in her voice.

"Not that much", He answered with a smirk.

"You can be so violent sometimes, fucking manager! Kekeke"

"And that comes from the man that carries around firearms wherever he goes!", She replied.

She hesitated before asking the next question.

"Are you still gonna punish me?"

"Never said I would, but I think you've already paid me back for that."

"Oh…" She blushed again.

"Kekeke. Finally I've found a good way to make you shut up when I want to." His broad evil grin made her smile as well. Now she just had to find something else to yell at him about…


End file.
